Game Night With The Cullens
by ThatObsessiveFan
Summary: Well basically its Emmetts bored so they have a game night. Trouble pursues quickly and secrets are told! In Progress


**Game Night With The Cullen's**

**Renesme's point of view...**

"I'm bored" Emmet moaned. Unexpectedly an evil grin ran over his face that had me cringing into Jake's well muscled chest. I knew that grin all to well, It meant Emmett had an idea!! This is not good I thought to myself, not good at all.

"We're having a game's night!!" Emmett declared. Unluckily we found are selves agreeing to this suggestion. Well how bad could it be?

"First game: 20 questions!!" Emmett roared. After a lot of moaning and bribery everyone was finally ready to play. Much to my disappointment.

"Bella, First Question: Is Edward good in bed?" Emmett asked. I laughed like a manic . Then covered my fragile little ears because I really didn't want to know. I heard a lot of laughter, when I finally uncovered my ears so I assumed she'd said yes! Gross!!!

"Jacob your turn" I heard Emmett say, Jacob started to grumble and I couldn't help but laugh. How far have you gone with Renesme?" "I am not answering that!!" Jacob exclaimed as I started to go bright red, redder than red scarlet. "Nessie's going red it must be bad" Rosalie teased. I thought about how far me and Jacob had gone and I definitely did not want my whole family to know that!! Well we'd only made-out and Emmett would be one to tease me rotten because of it!! These were the best kisses ever just because of who they were from, Jake was the best kisser in the world!! Not the best thing to think with a mind reader in the room, Edward growled loudly. "Renesme Carlie Cullen!! Will you please stop thinking those vile repulsive things?!?" He asked doing his best to keep his temper. "Well I would if I could but I can't so I shan't" I replied cheekily. "Renesme don't talk to your father like that!!" Bella scolded "Sorry Bella" I said solemnly. Then I remembered the time when me and Jake were at the beach and I'd gotten soaked and Jake forced me out of my clothes giving me a towel saying I catch my death in those soaking wet clothes. He forced me out of my wet clothes so I did the same to him. Suddenly there was a big make out session and we both got too passionate dropping our towels. That's when Edward invaded my mind and he really lost his temper now. He was ballistic more than ballistic mental he almost attacked Jake!! He was mad!!!!!!!! "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU MUTT!?!" Edward yelled. "What?? I didn't do anything!?" Jacob protested, I showed him the memory "Accept that, Renesme why were you thinking of this with your father in the room??" Jacob asked. As Jasper soothed Edward with his power's I explained to everybody else what had happened. By the time I'd finished everyone, excluding Bella Edward and Jacob, was laughing. Which I didn't get. "Jacob is this the furthest you've gone with Ness??" Emmett asked. "Yes, it is" Jacob was bright red with embarrassment and so was I. I was cringing into Jakes well muscled chest again. I could hear Jake's heartbeat it was such a beautiful sound like little tiny drum beats parading in Jacobs chest. I could have stayed like this forever if Emmett had not interrupted my peaceful daydreams. If look's could kill Emmett, if looks could kill.

"Right Lil sis your turn!!" Emmett said in the voice of a commentator "Ok, Alice so how many times have you seen Jasper in your underwear?" "Specify underwear." Alice demanded "Bra and thong!! Duh!" Emmett explained although he said it as if he was talking to a todler. Everyone was laughing but I didn't get it. "What's a thong?" I asked. "Darling thong is another word for knickers" Rosalie soothed, ruffling Renesmee's hair. Emmett's hand slowly snaked round to Rosalie's butt pulled at the thong and let go, causing the elastic to ping back on her. "Not funny" Rosalie said glaring at Emmett. "But mommy doesn't wear one of those" Renesmee said pointing to Bella's bum. "Edward could you stop feeling so angry at Emmett it's driving me insane!!" Jasper moaned Alice spoke she'd been concentrating hard "34 and a 1/2 times." "Right..." Emmett said

"Edward your up" Emmett started to say but I interrupted "Do bwa's come in different sizes??" I asked much to everyone else's amusement accidentally converting to baby talk. "Hell yeah," Emmett yelled "My baby's got the biggest!!!" Rosalie took in a deep breath and mustered all her energy into smacking the back Emmett's head. Hard. Emmett was so silly "What Rose that's a complement!!" Emmett insisted rubbing his head "Anyway Edward your question is: Are you gay??" Edward looked as though he may explode Jacob laughed an Bella looked indignant, I laughed, of course Edward wasn't gay how did Emmett think I was born?? Edward laughed at my thought then went back to the question. "Emmett I'm married, to Bella, Who is all girl." Edward said. "Gay in secret then!!" Emmett exclaimed. God Emmet was silly sometimes, although ..... "Renesme!! No Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen I am not gay!!!" Edward protested. "Whatever you say bro..." "I'm not!!!!" "I believe you..." I was bored of this so I decided to try and disappear before Emmett turned on me. I stood up and tiptoed over to the kitchen, figuring everyone would either a) be to engrossed with the Edward Emmett argument or b) let me go, but no Carlisle has to ruin it. "Renesme where are you going?? It's cold outside take a jacket!!" He insisted. Suddenly there was two fragile little arms around my waist lifting me into the air. "Hey Missy if we have to play so do you no escaping this young Nessie!" Esme teased.

"Renesme it's your turn!!" Emmett called. I made a desperate bid to flee through the window but Esme had me firmly in her arms. She carried me back into the lounge and plopped me carefully on Jake's very comfortable lap. "So what's my question then??" I asked unenthusiastically. Suddenly I started to cheer up and out of no-where I felt so happy so hyper so willing, Jasper was playing with my emotions!!! "Renesme , how much have u let Jacob see?"Emmett asked "Oh and Renesmee, have you told Bella about the lacy lingerie Jacob got your for your birthday?" "I don't know what you mean in either question" I replied glaring so hard at Emmett. "Yes you do!!" Emmett protested. Jasper was still playing with my emotions and suddenly I had a desperate urge to tell the truth, so I did: "Ok Jacobs seen me in nothing but the lacy lingerie!!" I quickly confessed, much to my embarrassment. I cringed again into my palms his time I was so embarrassed I hated Jasper so much right now I wished he wasn't dead so I could kill him!!! As if he could read my mind Jake grabbed my arms so I didn't attack Jasper. His arms moved to round my waist and I could no longer struggle. So gave up and sat back down.

"Jazzy, your turn" Emmett declared "How much did you pay Rosalie Bella and Alice to be your stripers for the night??" "EDWARD, HOW COULD YOU!! YOUR WIFE IS ALOUD TO BE A STRIPER BUT MY IMPRINT ISN'T?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jacob shouted. "Don't worry Jacob you'll get your fun" I whispered seductively. "RENESME!!!" Edward and Bella scolded simultaneously. Jasper could sense the emotional climate riseing so he quickly answered Emmett's question "Well Alice was free but she charges one million pounds for anyone else. Rosalie nitey-nine thousand and Bella comes cheap she did it for fifty pounds!!" "How much money do you work for??" Jacob whisperd in my ear. I laughed. "For you Jake anything is free" I whisperd back still laughing. I looked around the room. Esme and Carlise had made there escape!! That's so not fair they're so mean.

"Emmett, have you noticed that Carlise and Esme have gone!!" I asked Emmett "Oh well Rose it's your turn!!" Emmett shouted excitedly "Emmett it's not fair if you ask Rosalie the question so we'll all ask her one question and then we'll all ask you one question" Jasper instucted making them agree. Rosalie and Emmett were really in for it, we were going to torture them. "Rose your question is will you marry me?" Jasper asked getting down on one knee, I was shocked right to my very core!! This was so werid, the silence was tence and odd no-one breathed so I dared not either which was causing me a lack of needed oxygen. Rosalie broke the silence like I knew she would, by know I really needed to breathe but no-one else was so I diddn't dare either. "Is that my question??" Rosalie asked confused, from her face I could tell she was as shocked as the rest of us. I glanced at Alice's face and knew if she could cry she'd be in tears although she diddn't look sad just hurt, really hurt, it was gonna take a miracle for her to forgive him but in this family we were based on miracles. Jasper stared at Rose like he'd only just seen her the way Jake stared at me, I was scared oh so scared, I knew that if Rosalie said the dreded word we would loose Alice and most proberbly Emmett too, they'd leave or worse they'd be war, my own personal hell let loose to wreck my life, why me?? "Yes that's your question" Jasper stated simply. How could he?? Why would he?? He was going to ruin my life split up my family all because he was acting oddly. Edward carefully picked me up and cuddled me close to him whispering to me that everthing was going to be alritght. He maybe a mind reader but how did he know that?? He diddn't and for once i diddn't belive him. I looked at Rosalie and all the heads turned. Rosalie laughed a cule but beautiful laugh. "Jasper Whitlock Hale I would never ever marry you!!" She said suddenly serious she sounded disgusted, Like it was the most foul thing in the world. She slapped him hard across his face it would break a humans neck but to Jasper it just looked oh so painful. Suddenly Jaspers look changed he looked himself again like he'd been possed and now the demon had left him. It was all to tempting to run up to him and push him over, so i did!! He layed there on the floor transfixed nobody was moving, nobody was breathing. Jasper stood up curtly, he looked emmbarrsed yet quite annoyed. "Rose, I'm so sorry i don't know what came over me every one was so hyper and junk, I'm sorry!!! Alice I was so totally out of line it was stupid and I love you with all my heart Im sorry Do you forgive me??" Jasper asked "I do Jasper I do I do I do" Alice told him. "Whatever, Jasper just keep away from me!!" Rose said teasingly. "I can totally do that" Jasper retorted enthuseasticly. "That's about the only thing he can do!!" Emmett teased.


End file.
